Fantasy Girl Kirlia
by Dark Deception
Summary: -DEAD- My first Pok'emon fanfic.Nuff Said. R&R. No flames
1. Page 1

**DD: I feel like this is going to be my first Pok'emon fanfiction.**

**Utada: (finished beating the crap out of Xigbar) Huh?**

**Altera: Your first Pok'emon fanfiction?**

**Aria: My baby will be so proud.**

**Ryuta: You owe me 5 bucks!**

**DD: Shut up! Will you shut up!**

**Dart: Bite me red!**

**Ryuta: First of all kid, It's Ryuta. and Second of all, bite your own self! I'm busy.**

**DD: (Groans)**

Disclaimer: DD never owns Pok'emon! Just because this is his first Pok'emon fanfiction.

Dark Deception presents:

Fantasy Girl Kirlia

Page 1

Birth of the Fantasy Girl

Year: 143 S.D.

Place: Dawn Village

As we begin the tale, we see a Gardevoir , who is carrying he child in her womb since her 9 months of gestation. when the time finally comes, her womb begins to contrast."Ugh! Help!" she cried. Nurse Nikimaya rushed over to her. "Are you okay?" She spoke. "I need to get to the hospital! It's time!" the Gardevoir cried. "Oh my gosh! We must hurry." Nurse Nikimaya said as he called the others for help.

Ate the Hospital. Nurse Nikimaya rushed over to see how the Gardevoir is. "Is she okay? Is it serious?" She asked. "Your just in time. we are about to call you, but you kinda came anyways. our patient is ready for you." the doctor spoken.

"Are you okay?" Nikimaya asked the Gardevoir. "Nurse... it feels like it's time. my baby is ready to bo born." she said as she's ready to give birth.

(Moments later)

A cute, shrill cry can be heard through the door. "It's a girl. I knew this beautiful day will come." Nikimaya spoke as the baby mews for it's mother. "So, Ms. Immichu, What are you going to call her?" Nurse Nikimaya asked. "I'll call her: Siana." Ms. Immichu said as Siana mewed.

Page 1 end

A/N: This fanfiction is based off the inspiration of the Ralts/Kirlia/Gardevoir Image galary. Read and Review. No flames.


	2. Page 2

**DD: Most people thinks that our world will end by the collision of the moon, but that was the plot of Majora's Mask. The moon will crash into termina in 72 hours.**

**Aria: (Stars at the night sky) ...**

**DD???**

**Aria: Why was Arceus so mean at those who live at termina?**

**DD: Uh... It was only in the game. Nothing was happening here.**

**Aria: Should we be passed into the apocalypse like Termina was?**

**Kizikara: If my fanfiction gets out of hiatus, I would start up my blade and cut through the moon like butter.**

**DD: Shut up.**

**Chef Ny'terro: I made eveyone mooncakes.**

**Aria: ... Darwin, my little boy. Once your born, you wll carry out Link's path into being the hero of time.**

**Chef Ny'terro: (Italian accent) Whats-a up with her?**

**DD: It's with the whole apocallypse crap happening in TLOZ:MM.**

**Shinta: (Holding Altera as he was starting to see the truth)**

**DD: Sheesh! Everyone's starting to feel like the world's going to end.**

**Altera: Shinta? What's wrong?**

**Shinta: Majora's Wrath it about to be unleashed.**

**TKM: What's wrong with you all!**

**DD: I'll... be watching TV now.**

Disclaimer: DD dose not own Pokemon or the plot in The legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask.

Dark Deception presents:

Fantasy Girl Kirlia

Page 2

The moon falls

9 Years after Siana was born, she gazed upon the stars to see what other world she will see. "Mommy? Are you sure there's other worlds that no one ever saw?" she then asked.

"Yes. Once the time comes, we alwas-" Ms. Immichu stopped as Siana saw a shooting star. "Look mommy, a shooting star!" she cheered. But when Ms. Immichu looked, it wasn't a star. It was the moon chashing into the village.

"Uh, Siana? I don't thing it is..." Ms. Immichu spoke. "Awwwww! What is it then?" She moaned. "The moon's falling down! We need to evacuate!" Ms. Immichu told Siana as she called the transportation officer.

6 hours later, at the Evacuation Shuttle Epoch IV

"Everyone accounted for?" The transportation officer spoke as he checked everyone off the list. "Wait a minute? We forgot Ms. Immichu and Siana!" He yelled as he gose out to find them.

"Sir, We only have 1 space to evacuate one of them in this shuttle. We have to place Siana here and escort Ms. Immichu to the Evacuation Shuttle Gamma XVII."

"But we cannot leave anyone behind! Their isn't much time!" He yelled. "It's gonna crash in 30 minutes If we try to do that!"

"It's for the best, but we have plenty of time left." The officer spoke. "Shut the hell up! If we do that, Their won't be ANY time left!" He yelled at him. "Fine. Someone make room for 2 passengers. We won't be able to put Ms. Immichu in the next shuttle if we try to wast time." The officer spoke.

As the Evacuation Shuttle Epoch IV starts to launch, Ms. Immichu told Siana: "Look. I know It's goig to rough for you, but you have to go alone now." She spoke to Siana. "No mommy! I won't leave you!" She cried as her heart starts to hurt. "Look. You have to be a big gile for me. Okay? besides, I called the transportation officer to take you to your new home at Termina city." Ms. Immichu calmly spoke to Siana as the earthquake splits the ground apart between them. "Goodbye Siana. May we see each other again in the heavens." Ms. Immichu said as the moon hit the ground, creating a earth-shattering shockwave. "Goodbye... mommy." Siana cries as the shuttle takes off, Watching her village, and her mom, disentergrates.

Page 2 end

A/N: This chapter was inspired by a cutsceen from Star Ocean: Till the end of time. R&R. No flames.


	3. Page 3

**Spin: (Looking at the list of sub-categories on the games category) is there an Elite Beat Agents section in this site?**

**DD: Keep looking Spin. Besides, I need to send in another fanfic chapter.**

**Chieftain: I still can't believe that J made a hole in the ceiling.**

**DD: Well, I haven't paid Toshiba for the faulty repairs on the-**

**Spin: HOLY $#&! I found it!**

**DD: Dork.**

**Kizikara: Ha!**

Disclaimer: DD never owns Pokemon, Star Ocean, or anything affiliated to anything else. Nuff said their.

Dark Deception presents:

Fantasy Girl Kirlia

Page 3

Then came Makado

Siana wept as her heart was broken in loss of her mother in the explosion of her village caused by the moon, but the only one who was her godmother was Nurse Nikimaya. "Ms. Nikimaya, where are we going?" She then asked. "Your mother said that this shuttle will take us to Termina city. They say that the son of the city's ruler, King Kanzman, was ill. So Prince Makado is the one to take over. He's Kazaman's son." Nikimaya told Siana. "Wow! So Makado was a wealthy prince?" Siana then asked, but someone stepped between them. "Move it. I'm in the middle of something." Someone spoke as she kept moving. Nikimaya spoke to the woman. "Who are you?" "I'm Diana Tikato. Makado's bounty hunter. I am looking for a certain child by the name of Siana Immichu." Diana then spoke. "Uh… what are you going to do her?" Nikimaya asked. "Her mother was deceased due to the moon's impact. It has something to do with what Makado feared. The wrath of Majora's mask. He said the power was passed on to her, or she was cursed with the mark on her mother's arm, which is what's left to Majora. So we have to do something with the cursed child." Diana explained, but someone objected in the shadows. It was Prince Makado. "She wasn't cursed. She was being followed by Majora. He was looking to get his revenge on Link." Makado spoke but he mainly spoke "And you are his chosen heir." As he point towards Siana. "My daddy is Link?" She asked. "Yes. Majora wants you killed. He got the urge to spill the royal bloodlines of the hyrulians." Makado explained.

When the evacuation shuttle Epoch IV landed, Siana looked at the beautiful city. "Wow! This place is big!" She said excitingly. "Yeah. My father's bloodline was a grand line of famous treasure and bounty hunters that strived till the age of the pokemon race began to learn human language and became to be compact with their human companions. For short, this gigantic city is where humans and pokemon live in harmony." Makado explained. Makado then lead them to the castle. "Follow me. You two are to speak with my father, and my two sisters." He said as the two followed.

Page 3 end

A/N: The bounty hunters and treasure hunters are the characters from many movies, games, and anime, Like Monkey D. Luffy from the anime: One Piece. R&R. No flames.


End file.
